


Cravings

by SavioBriion



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavioBriion/pseuds/SavioBriion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PG, 2009. Christmas writing challenge - drabble about Newt Pulsifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Newt and Anathema belong to Gaiman and Pratchett.

Newt knows that the rainforests are in danger. He knows that hamburgers cost trees, and that whales are dying, and that health food is good for you. And, mostly, he knows it's important to Anathema. So he keeps his mouth shut and eats the nut cutlets, wholegrain bread and sugar-free, honey-sweetened seed cakes Anathema sets before him. And she smiles at him, thinking how lucky she is that he shares her convictions.

He misses the succulent taste of meat, the richness of gravy, the smoothness of chocolate cake, but he loves Anathema more.

But it's _Christmas_. And he's _craving_ turkey.


End file.
